Dark Allegiance
by SolomonRamah
Summary: Dreams of the past startle Yami. The dark evils Yami warns about make their appearance and pulls everyone back into a world of horror. New characters, New mysteries, 2nd Annual Battle City. R&R. First Fanfic, so please don't burn me. PG-13, for safety.
1. Author Notification

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Allegiance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of its characters, or cards. I am not a distributor or seller of YGO merchandise, I am not a member of a rival company to overthrow the owners of YGO or its affiliates, also, I am not a hateful person against Kazuki Takahashi. I only wish to express a fanatic story with others and enjoy a happy life without lawyers and suing.

-Exordium-

This is not really considered a chapter to the story, more of an elaborate a/n. I feel that it is best to state my full opinion on this story now before I strangle you with it further on during the real chapters. If you don't wish to read this through, please feel free to proceed to the actual chapters… wherever are listed.

Dark Allegiance takes place in a 4-season saga, and spans over numerous chapters. My chapters, on the other hand, will resemble actual episodes of the anime series. And like almost every episode, there will be an event that results in a duel. It will be a difficult task to accomplish, but seeing that the anime involves a duel through every episode in the series, I see no trouble for me to overcome this endeavor.

-Notice-

This fanfic only utilizes one character from the video games into this story, the remainder of Dark Allegiance will be composed of the regular anime characters. This notice only serves as a fore-warning, so you are not confused by the situation when the time comes. And if you study the video games closely, this might also serve as a major spoiler. )

-Warning-

I have been known for creating cards of my own. Any card that does not seem familiar to you, please do not suspect it to be in any TCG, for they do not truly exist. *Spoiler* In fact, the rest of the sequels will possess a main card that figures the rest of the story. *Spoiler* I should slap myself for handing out two spoilers in one page. 

::Solomon slaps Moonshadow::

Thanks… e.e; ::Strangles Solomon::

-Summary-

Now the true reason why I wished to make this "chapter", was to list all these events and situations that my story will be taking place in. The Battle City Tournament is over, and Marik loses two of his Egyptian God Cards to Yugi and Kaiba, so he drops out of sight for quite a while and over a year passes since the tournament. Well now after the last incident, Kaiba refuses to assemble a 2nd Annual Tournament, but what happens when someone in his company persuades him to go through anyways?

Well that's the best summary I can make without handing out the whole plot in one handful, I'll let you reviewers figure it out for yourselves. I hope you enjoy Dark Allegiance, as well as its sequels.

And before you go… I have a confession to make. *sigh* This… has been a complete waste of your time. If you read through this whole thing, congratulate yourself on spending a few minutes on figuring nothing. I'm sorry if this wasn't so good, but I just wanted to relief myself of some loose-ends before I started off the chapters. That and… I needed something to stick onto the story before I felt like a loser. Thank you for bearing with me. :'(

-Fin.


	2. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YGO. Clean and simple.

( ) - Card Statistics

__

Italics - Thought phrases

--- - Location change

___ - The next day

~~~ - Chapter beginning/ end

Moonshadow: Welcome to the starting. Of course you all know, I am the writer. Moonshadow.

Solomon: And I am the future character, Solomon. Contrary to belief, I am not Yugi's Grandfather, 

Solomon Motou. I am just Solomon. Or, if you wish, call me Sol.

Moonshadow: Yes. Well this is the start of a very long series, so I guess it'd be kind of choppy at first.

Solomon: My friend here isn't good with his writing skills.

Moonshadow: No, its not that… I'm just not good with openings to a very extensive story.

Solomon: So what you're saying is… you suck?

Moonshadow: Ha ha ha, very funny… ::Gags Solomon and stuffs him away for later use:: 

Solomon: Mm m! ::Tries to get out, but can't::

Moonshadow: Guess I don't want to actually kill him, he's part of the show. Anyways, we're starting this off and seeing what happens from here. Sorry if I repeat some words, I'm not very educated when it comes to proper English.

Solomon: Mm…

Moonshadow: On a quick note before you begin to read, please excuse my bad vocabulary again. My writing skills are based off of my Role-Playing ability, so the words in these stories will be repetitive and bored. But I do hope to change all of that soon enough. So now without further ado, and with no further stuttering, I give, the Prologue. Enjoy.

Solomon: No Flames!

~~~

-Prologue-

__

Ra…

The evening breeze cascaded over the stone structures below and picked up in speed. As it wondered through the sky swiftly, it finally brushed against the face of a man standing along the railing of his balcony. Fair skin and an average stature basically described him, clothed with long satin shorts and a pair of sandals. That dark spiked-hair swayed gentle in the continuing wind, his long blonde bangs blew past his violet eyes and settled just above his ears. He was ornamented with jewelry of gold bracelets and armlets. Rings that symbolized his orders and responsibilities, a gold headband with an eye engraved on it was his favored piece, and an over-lapping gold plate that fit onto his shoulders and covered his chest . All parts of ornaments that truly resembled royalty, and the title of… Pharaoh.

He enjoyed his moments on the balcony, never having to worry about the pressures of keeping a great empire in prosperity, and out of the reaches of poverty. Especially the worry of the Shadow Games, and those few who always tried… attempting to gain his most prized possession… his Millennium Puzzle. That mysterious gold item that lingered from his neck by a rope, a gift handed down to him just before the passing of the previous pharaoh. It was a great honor to receive such an endeavor to part-take in, and only he was able to further please the masses of the empire. 

But not now, not at that moment on that balcony, as of that second he had no worries to ponder over. All he had to do was settle down and welcome the starry night that fled across the sky above. Glittering lights of fantasy began to twinkle as he raised his head and gazed up at the sight. Something about the night just mesmerized him in such a way that it made it difficult for him to look away.

"Such an amazing sight to behold…" He said whispering to himself. Anyone else who he talked to would've just nodded in agreement and reminded him of his mediocre tasks, never really having a fascination for the night sky as he did. Though he didn't mind at all if his colleagues never shared the same interests as he did, it just gave him a sense of uniqueness. Something that only he could enjoy fully and feel comfortable with, and for that he was quite content.

---

Meanwhile, down below in the shadows cast over by the sandy walls of the town, a robed figure wandered through the vacant narrow streets and made his way over to the temple that resided just a few hundred yards away from the palace. The shadowy man glanced around his surroundings a few times, just to be sure the coast was clear of any pursuers who dared to follow behind. Seeing no one in sight, he continued on his journey and weaved his way through the network of alleyways.

Not far from the robed man was another dark shadow that went after the same location as him. This one was outfitted in a similar robe, except this one was a bit thinner in dark coloring, both their colors were a deep shade of violet. As he approached near the other, they gave a cloaked stare at each other for a brief moment, then resumed their course together. Lurking passed many sleeping houses and closed merchant stands. Only a few more streets down the road, and they would reach the temple.

---

"Excuse me, Yami…?" A man dressed in a priest's attire slowly walked over to the Pharaoh that still sat atop the balcony, watching and dreaming under the stars. This man was different from the others of course, he was the Magic Teacher to following students, and was one of Yami's most trusted colleagues… as well as friend. He wore many gold bracelets as the Pharaoh did, but the one object that separated their similarity in gold fashion, was the bright ring that was around neck. One of the seven Millennium Items that were fought over many times before, just another item that he really had no use for except in Shadow Games.

"Hm? Ah, Mahaado, how are you tonight?" Yami turned and greeted his friend warmly before shifting his attention back to the stars. He couldn't get enough of the night's magical aura that it left on him.

"I-I'm fine Yami, but we have a situate-"

"Don't you just love the way stars shine in the night, guiding people through the dark and yet still appearing so beautifully?" Before Mahaado could finish, Yami interrupted him with his obsession with the stars. A smile crept onto his face as he just stared at the glistening lights, sparkling overhead.

"I haven't had time to see them lately Yami, because there's a-"

"I think they resemble how even in the dark, a light will be there for the lost to find a way home. And that… what?" Both of them were interrupted now as the glittering stars that Yami had watched, slowly dim into the dark void of the night. The town below was plunged into absolute black as the sky dipped into the shadows and painted the skies with a tainted view. Something was going wrong as Yami's eyes widened in fear, even the moon that sat close to the earth's horizon was fading in its wonderful color. Taking its place was the dripping shade of blood itself.

Mahaado was now left speechless after the events taking place, when he continued to try and inform the Pharaoh of the problems that were ensuing in the town, he was stopped quiet as the skies and lands were dumped into the sea of darkness. But soon realizing that this could be the result of the situation he tried to tell Yami about, he struggled to pull his mind back into its body and finish his report, "Yami! There's a Duel taking place in the Shadow Temple!"

He stood there silent for a moment himself, all he could focus on was the trouble that was taking place up in the sky. Though the instinct of being in command and taking into consideration all other's opinions seeped through that barrier of fear and confusion. He swung himself around and shifted his horrified expression to face Mahaado, "What??"

"Someone informed me of this and I thought it would be best if I came and told you personally," As he spoke, he had the urge to just glance over and stare blankly at the blood red moon that lingered off in the horizon. There were forces happening that none of them could comprehend.

"That's bad news, we've got to get over there, Now!" His feet jolted into action as he ran off the balcony and dashed down the flight of stairs off in the corner of his room. Running past a person that steadily made their way up, but politely sliding past them as he realized it was Mana.

"Wait Yami!" Reaching out a hand, gesturing him to slow down, he felt that it was of no use anyways for he already was down the stairs and out of earshot. So he turned heel and decided to follow after him. Just as he did, he was stopped immediately upon reaching the stairs by a pair of arms that swung out in front of him. "Huh?"

"And just where do you think you're going at such short notice?!" Mana glared at him frustrated. She was the apprentice to Mahaado and was more than eager to learn the priest's magic, but when one of them doesn't show up for a lesson, she's isn't too thrilled to see them running around the palace. "I waited for an hour waiting for you to show up, and you never even made an appearance to say 'Hello'!" That hat with a rough edged plate, resembling that of a magician's hat, covered part of her dazzling emerald, infuriated glare.

"I'm sorry Mana, but the lesson will have to take place some other time. Something bad is going to happen, and its my duty to see that the Pharaoh isn't harmed," He pleaded to Mana and pushed her arm out of the way. Getting a strong feeling that he was going to be far behind Yami by the time he got there.

"Huh? Do you need me to help?" She was stunned by his look and his voice, it wasn't like him to have a face full of worry. Usually he was stern and had a facial appearance to match, but this time… its seemed like he'd seen a ghost.

He trailed down to the bottom of the steps while she asked and already ran off into the distance and out the palace doors.

"Hey! Hm… some nerve…" Folding her arms, she acted even more furious at her teacher, then wondered over to the balcony to get a better view of them leaving. "Why was the Pharaoh in such a hurry anyways?" It didn't occur to her the reason until those emerald eyes shifted away from the bottom and over to the sky, gasping in shock at the sight to behold, "…Oh my…"

---

Running like the sun wasn't going to come back, Yami rushed across the cold sands that stuck in his sandals and tried to make his way frantically for the temple that seemed so close. The buildings and walls surrounding him crawled, as if they were closing in on him, ready to crush him between their rough surface. But that couldn't get to his mind now, illusions couldn't distract him from the temple in front of him. The building that he ran toward as fast as he could, yet no matter how much he ran, he just felt it growing further away from him. And as he continued trying to effort his way to the temple, the quicker the buildings seemed to grow closer. So close soon enough, that he could feel his breath brushing against the sandy façade. It was now hopeless for him to get to the temple, or even escape the tightening squeeze of the buildings. His lungs were slowly giving out and he had difficulty filling them with air again, as if exhaustion and the walls were finally taking its toll on his body.

The last thing he saw was the image of a tall, golden figure rising above the temple's rooftop. It towered high into the sky and was shrouded in darkness from the shadows of the black sky, all that could be seen from the beast was its powerful legs and mighty arms. Pillaring wings of stone and a boastful torso stretching out to flare dominance over the kingdom's denizens. Echoes of a blood-curdling roar rung through his head, bellowing a shriek of utter delight in his death.

And the face… the face of a monster. It was small compared to its massive body, but looked like the skull of an ultimate pharaoh, a creature that existed as the ruler over all others. That shady face of the monster flashed a small grin at the sight of Yami's crippling lungs losing their will to live on. Until slowly… the sight of the beast slowly faded into the shadows of his mind, and his eyes finally closed.

-End. 

~~~

Moonshadow: Originally, I was going to let the whole situation run through, but I came to think that it might give away too much all at once. So instead what I'm planning to do is trail you along, give this story a bit of a cliffhanger appeal to it.

Solomon: In other words, your going to run out of ideas, and then throw these things in to fill in empty space. Right?

Moonshadow: Argh… no, not right. In fact, its completely the opposite. I just want to add a bit of suspense to the plot. That's all.

Solomon: Uh huh, yeah, whatever.

Moonshadow: In any case, I'm going to start off previews in the starting of the actual chapters, popular to many other animes. Course I won't give away the story plot again, just a taste of the next episode to get the readers and reviewer's minds wondering.

Solomon: Well why don't you start off the previews now, it'll save time?

Moonshadow: Not right now, it'll ruin the moment.

Solomon: Oh yes, Yami getting crushed by the weight of his desperation.

Moonshadow: ::Gags Solomon:: Why don't we wait until your part before letting you talk, okay? Anyways, this Prologue would've been longer, if I had given this more thought… but I can only do with what I have at the moment. Though let me reassure you folks, the real chapters are going to be a bit longer and a bit more expansive, so brace yourselves.

Solomon: Mm m! ::Gagged::

Moonshadow: Oh yes, and this Prologue was "Hot off the Press", so it may look like crap for a while. Up until I get the time to revise it. Knowing me, I'm one to rush the through the completion of one chapter, only to begin on the next.

Solomon: Hm mm.

Moonshadow: Starting, Chapter One: Dread of the Past.


	3. Chapter 1, Dread of the Past

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YGO, if I did I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be making this story into another one of my animes, and becoming filthy rich off of it too. Mwahahahaha!! *ahem* …Anyways… we must face with reality, and with the fact that I don't own YGO. So… yeah…

Moonshadow: Well the first chapter is here to start off, and we have yet to uncover the purpose of that event in the Prologue.

Solomon: Oh, I know the purpose behind it. Well this is all for- ::Gagged… again::

Moonshadow: We don't need someone to hand out the ending, so I guess I'll just let these wonderful readers and reviewers continue with their reading pleasure.

~~~

-Chapter 1: Dread of the Past-

The face of the beast. It shrilled terror into his muscles and clenched his very breath. Trouble breathing caused him to lose his focus and sense of reality as he slowly closed his eyes and accepted the fate that was to come. The last image he could remember was the silhouette shaping that horrid monster.

"Huh?!" Suddenly Yami awoke on the floor of his Soul Room, glancing around in terrible shock, he wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream. Though finally realizing he was only having a nightmare, his heavy panting leveled into a steady sigh before he stood up off the cold stone. _"What was that dream?"_ Memories of his past were fresh to him, so every time he had one it was a new experience for him that he just had to sort out and solve. _"And what was that monster?"_

Something didn't feel right, and he had the sensation to talk to someone about it, anyone. Of course the only person he really turned to was his partner and friend, Yugi. Perhaps he should speak with him and figure out just what is going on with him and these nightmares… or memories. He had no real appeal to place them as memories, it was just the way he could remember a night like that couldn't of been just a dream.

Slipping out of the Millennium Puzzle, his image appeared in a ghostly form, a transparent spiritual body that only Yugi could really see clearly. Feet planting themselves on a few books scattered across the room, quite thick and heavy in text.

"Hm?" He glanced down at his shoes and shuffled one out of the way to get a closer look at the mess. They were just study materials that were needed for school, things that Yugi needed if he wished to pass that last exam. He couldn't pick up the big book, much less lay a finger on it, so he just let his eyes wonder until he found Yugi. They traveled past the bed and across the book shelves, then finally settled on a sight that lit his face. Nothing was strange and more fun to see than a little Yugi passed out, sleeping humbly in the chair of his study desk. His cheek pressed against a few pages that he was working on, while the lamp sitting over his head showed the adorable expression of innocence on his smile.

"Oh Yugi…" He kept a vigil eye him for a few minutes while figuring if he should wake him. _"No. I shouldn't bother him now, perhaps after his schooling ends tomorrow." _Coming to a decision on the situation, he quietly took a couple of steps to the bed and sat down. Since he was awake, he might as well keep sure Yugi was safe and made it to class in time.

"Goodnight, Yugi"

______

"Yugi… YUGI! Wake up."

"Uh… huh? Who? What's up?" Big violet eyes slowly opened to greet the morning sun and the clock that blinked a number that left him panicking: 7:46.

"Yugi, your going to be late for-"

"I'm late!" Jumping to his feet, he hit his head on the overhead lamp and left a bit of a burning bruise in his skull. But that did matter, if he didn't make it to school in time, he was going to be late to his final exam. "Yami, please, I need to get to school."

"Well that's what I was saying for the past half hour…" Narrowed eyes at the fact that someone could sleep through all his ranting, he watched Yugi scramble off the desk and snatch all his books and papers, stuffing them in his bag. There was just one thing that he was forgetting in all this rushed confusion. "Uh… Yugi?"

"Yeah?" A bit out of breath, he was ready to trudge down the stairs and zip out the door.

"You're forgetting this," He pointed at Yugi's cheek that he had been slumbering on, reason was because it still had that study paper plastered to the side of his face.

"Huh? Oh!" Tearing the paper off and stuffing it in his bag, he gave a slight blush of embarrassment and was thankful no one had a camera for that. "Thanks Yami, talk to you after school," He yelled while scampering down the stairs and blazing past his Grandfather, who was just wiping off the counter and keeping the shop tidy. "Bye Grandpa!"

"Yugi? I thought he already left? Heh, he's going to be late again," Nothing much got to him when it came to a tardy grandson, its been going on for a few weeks now, so he couldn't scold Yugi for a few minutes of being late. Why he'd been late to his classes many times before, scared him to death so many times, pretty sure that's why he started having gray hair.

Yugi rushed down the street and ran through a stopping light, by the time he got to class it was going to be late. Nothing more could help him here except his own two feet. _Why did I have to study so late? That's the reason why I'm going to miss the last exam. _"Huh?" Someone caught his eye ahead in the small crowd, a guy with blonde hair and a white t-shirt with denim jeans. Oh boy, guess he really did forget because he didn't even have the proper clothing on. But the one thing that gave him away was his Brooklyn accent, it had to be, "Joey?!"

"What? Oh, hey Yug'. What's up-" Greeting his hurrying little friend with a smile, he waved to him. Then stopped while blinking confused, seeing Yugi run right by him and off in the other direction. "Or not…"

"Joey! Don't you know what time it is?! We're going to be late to class!" Yelled Yugi as he made it to another crosswalk, running through the red light just to be sure he was really hit by an oncoming vehicle.

"Wha?! Hey, hold on Yug'!" Panic ensued on Joey now as he dropped whatever he was doing and made a mad dash with Yugi.

Both rushed down the morning street at the same pace as they approached the entrance into the schoolyard. When they reached the front doors, both of them swung a door open and ran through the halls of the high school. Joey took a quick glance at the clock hanging on the top of the wall that read: 8:59.

"Ah man, we only got one minute!" Joey exclaimed as they turned a corner and alas reached their room, both came to a skidding stop in the same fashion. It was going to be a close one, as they needed to get in the classroom before the second hand paused on the 12. It was desperate, but they leaped into the room and crashed onto the tiled floor just before the bell rang and the door slid closed.

"Whew, we made it," Yugi said smiling with a big sigh of relief. That was until he looked up from his spot and saw the teacher staring down at them with arms folded across his chest. Then slightly moving his attention over to the other students, who were seated in their desks and blankly watching them. Some stared with confusion, others giggled, pointed and laughed.

"Planning on being late again, I see," The teacher didn't seem very thrilled by their attempt to make it in the class with seconds to last. 

"Uh…" Yugi was at a loss for words as he just wanted to dig his way under the tiles and hide from the eyes of the crowd.

Joey, on the other hand, jumped up to his feet and flared a huge smirk on his face. Placing his hands on his waist, he figured he had the perfect explanation, "No way sir, as a matter a fact, we were here the whole time. We just had some very important business to take care of before we got to class." His nose seemed to almost grow as he fibbed through the entire excuse.

"Yeah… and I had sore legs… that's why I fell. Joey was helping me out," Yugi tried his luck at the excuse, and it was quite convincing in a way. In another way, he thought he should've just kept his mouth shut and hoped the other students would go on with their conversations.

"Eh? Oh yeah, of course. Lemme help 'ya out there little buddy," Joey grabbed hold of Yug's arms and yanked up to his feet. A little rough for a muscle cramp, but he had to keep sure that the teacher didn't give him any extra assignments.

"Go find a seat so we can begin Wheeler, and perhaps after class you can find some proper uniform attire to wear like the rest of us," As for the teacher, he didn't seem too persuaded by their attempt to slip out of line. But it was the last day of school, so he had more things to ponder about than just a few kids being tardy to their last class this year.

"Of course sir, wouldn't have it any other way sir, we'll sit down sir," Joey thanked him for being so generous as he dragged Yugi along with him to the back of the class. 

Yugi of course, wasn't one for the back of the class. Instead he managed to squirm his way out of Joey's grasp and run over to an empty seat by the window. "_Oh… let's get this day over with already…" _It was only by coincidence that he sat behind Tea, she was just glaring back at Joey, who was still making a fool of himself.

"So if ya ever need a favor sir, just lemme know sir and I'll help ya out the best I can-" Going a bit far in his apologizes, but he couldn't help but try as hard as he could to fight his way out of another detention. Especially during the last day of school, the only thing he didn't need was another day of school by himself… mopping the floor again.

Tristan on the other hand was becoming annoyed by Joey's ranting as he grabbed his shirt and sat him down in the empty desk in front of him. "That's enough Joey, unless you want him to give you detention for being a bother."

"'Ey? What's so bad about showin' a little appreciation?"

"The fact that its starting to become scary now."

Tea looked back at Yugi before the teacher went on with explaining the exam, "Sleep late again, huh?"

Yugi had his head dropped to his chest as he silently glanced up at her and gave a few slight nods before lowering his head back down.

"Hey, don't worry, it's the last day of school," She smiled brightly at the little guy, trying to give him some words of encouragement to lift his head high, "And once school's out, how about we all go and get a fruit shake?"

He raised his head again, this time a small smile crouched on his lips as he nodded.

---

"They are finishing their study, soon they will be clear to disarm."

Two cloaked figures stood on the rooftop of a nearby commercial building as they looked down upon the school. Both were the average height, one of them was barely taller than the other. The color of their attire was the dark shade of black, no signs or symbols were engraved on their outfit, so it seemed difficult to determine exactly who they are. The taller shadow spoke with a deep tone, like the demons possessed his soul. While the other just replied with a low, dark voice, deep in tone as well, but not as deep as his other's voice.

"He will try to befriend him while down the street, it will be a bad thing if he succeeds."

"…Try to make sure he doesn't…"

"Heh, I might scare them away if I do."

"…Then we have no choice but to watch…"

The perfect angle let them gaze from the rooftop and directly at the person whom they wished to see the most, little Yugi. But even more was their attention drawn to that gold item he always kept around his neck.

"What if he tries it ahead of time, before we have a chance to expect it?"

"…He won't risk something like that so quickly…"

---

The day passed on as the group finally completed their days of school. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were gathered around a small tree next to the schoolyard gate as they waited anxiously for Joey to return from… wherever he went off to.

"So tell us Yugi, why is it that you end up becoming late every time for school?" Tea was more than curious to figure out why Yugi was so edgy and nervous during the whole day at school. She knew it had to be more than just the exam that made him sweat.

"Well… its something that I really wanted to say when all of us were here. So I think we should just wait for Joey to get here," He tried as hard as he could to stall for time as he contemplated the best way to explain it all to his friends.

"All right, though I can't guarantee Joey'll be here in time, he's been running late as usual too. But that's natural for him," She gave an assuring smile and kind of giggled at her remark.

"Yep, leave it to Joey to end up lost in a place he's been around for three years," Tristan couldn't give him much slack either, Joey always did seem like the big goof ball of forgetfulness.

Just as they finished up their comments, the guy himself showed up running up to the group, "Hey guys, sorry I took so long," He seemed cheerful as he stopped and glanced behind him.

"Hey Joey, what took you so long?" Tristan crossed his arms and stared at him, then his glance that was distracted by the person behind him. "Huh?"

Behind Joey was his little sister, Serenity. She wore a white button t-shirt, tucked into her knee-length blue skirt. And white knee socks with a pair of black school shoes completed her uniform dress code. A bit different from the high school everyone else went to, but she had to wear what they designated. "Hey guys," quite at a loss for words really, she hadn't seen Joey's friends in a few months now. But she was pleasantly surprised that they haven't really changed since the last time she met them.

"Hey Serenity."

"Hi Serenity."

"How are you doing today, Serenity? My, you look lovely today," Tristan slowly crept up to welcome her, but he was stopped short of Joey stepping in with an evil look on his face.

"Watch it Tristan," Hand balled into a fist, he raised it to Tristan until he backed down and walked back to Tea and Yugi.

"Yeah, watch it Tristan, you'll scare this lady," A voice was heard from behind as the man slowly walked up to the group in a calm manner.

"Hm? Hey Duke, its been a while since we've seen you," Yugi immediately recognized the guy as he stopped next to Joey.

"And you, ya better watch it too," Keeping his fist clenched and turning it to Duke's face, Joey wrung the air that he breathed, trying to intimidate anyone who got the idea of doing anything with his little sister.

Duke just stood there with his hands stuffed in his uniform pockets, staring back at Joey with those green eyes. Then he quirked a brow at him like Joey seriously needed to get a life, but turned away and smirked, "Please, I don't know what your talking about."

"I'll show ya what I'm talkin' about," Threats aimed at both Duke and Tristan, Duke mostly. He didn't really have anything against his friend Tristan, but he always had a grudge at Duke after having him wear that ridiculous dog suit.

Serenity was left in the confusion of things, as some left her giggling and blushing behind her brother's back. Yugi and Tea just stood silently for a moment, anime drops falling down their head at the sight of Joey fending off the other two.

Suddenly Tea snapped back to what was previously going on, and she looked down at Yugi, "Hey, we're all here now, so did you want to tell us?"

"Oh… yeah," Yugi was still empty for words right now, just stuttering while lowering his head back to the ground.

"Hey, let's go to the ice cream store. You can tell us along the way Yugi," Tristan suggested, seeing he probably needed some more time.

"Okay," Everyone replied at once, even Duke, deciding to tag along with them again.

"Hey Dukie, where do ya think your going?" Joey stomped in front of his path, still not finished with arguing with him.

"Oh what? Your saying I helped you out through all that trouble last year, and now I can't 'hang' with you guys?" Duke pleaded, his sarcasm wasn't hard to notice either, as he stepped on Joey's foot and walked along with them.

"Ah! Hey! Whatcha-!"

"Oh Joey, give a rest, come on and let's go already," Tea could take half of Joey's complaining, but never all of it. She was glaring directly at Joey as he remained at the back of the group.

"…Okay."

---

Later that day they grabbed their ice cream cones and shakes, sitting down outside in the empty benches and tables, they waiting patiently for Yugi to finally say what has been keeping him so late to classes for the past few weeks. Yugi sat with Tea in the middle table, Tristan and Duke decided to sit at different benches since both couldn't really get along, and Joey sat with his sister and kept Serenity separated from both Tristan and Duke.

"So are you gonna tell us yet Yugi?" Tea asked once more while sipping on her strawberry shake, her palm placed against her cheek as he waited to hear whatever was on Yugi's mind.

"Yeah Yug', tell what's wrong and maybe we can help ya out," Joey was snacking on an ice cream sandwich while sitting sideways on the bench. Serenity sat quietly beside him while glancing off somewhere else, drinking her watermelon shake.

"Well… it may sound silly, but I feel that Yami is in some kind of trouble," He stuck his hands down in his lap and lowered his head, thinking if that was really why he was missing classes. His vanilla mustache from the ice cream cone started becoming sticky as he stared at the ground for the longest time.

"…"

"…What kind of trouble Yugi?" Tristan urged him to continue before his shake melted and he had to throw it away.

"…I'm not real sure, but he just seems hesitant on everything he does, like he knows what's going to happen if he does something wrong," Taking hold of his Millennium Puzzle, he took a quick view over its golden surface, knowing Yami should be hearing him as well.

"Well he shouldn't feel dat bad, nothing's been happenin' ever since dat creep Malik left," Joey tried to cheer him up with some facts. "And if dat punk ever does try to come back, we'll show'im a thing or two, right?"

"Yeah, and that'll be the last time Kaiba will be doing another tournament. So I doubt Malik will be able to come back for another shot at your Egyptian God card," Tea pitched in on trying to make Yugi and Yami feel better, though she wasn't sure if that was the best thing to bring up.

"And you can count on us to be there if he ever tries to bully you around," Tristan wasn't going to sit there and let all the others take all the words of confidence. But he kept quiet soon after that remark, then went back to sucking on the straw.

Yugi struggled to bring his head back up, but when he did, he exhaled a sigh of laughter and smiled once again, "Thanks guys, I'm glad to have friends like you."

While the whole group was finally starting to get into another conversation about how funny it was to see both Yugi and Joey crash into the classroom, Serenity sat by herself on the other end of the bench. All of a sudden, someone caught her eye as he was slowly walking up to her, before stopping just a few feet away. He had a pair of slick black jeans and a tight black shirt, the leather jacket with the fuzzy lining was what distinguished him from the crowd. He had sporty brown spiked hair and smiled to her with a pair of almond eyes.

Nothing much was said at first, he politely bowed to her and waved excitedly at her. She couldn't help but smile back and let out a quiet giggle from the funny expressions he gave to Tristan, who wasn't giving a moment of attention. Returning back to her, he motioned his lips to whisper 'Hello' without words, she just waved back while sipping her watermelon shake.

Finally he stepped next to her and leaned against the bench while lowering himself to come within whispering earshot of her, "Hey…" 

"Hi…" She whispered back, making sure she didn't alert her big brother, and drank her shake.

"I couldn't help but notice you didn't have anyone to talk to," He said glancing down at her worryingly, he didn't seem like one of those people to come up random and talk to others without warning. He was a bit startled as he looked up from her and over behind her shoulder. "So I thought you could use some company?"

She held her smile as she brought her cup back down to her lap, "Thank you, but I think my brother might get mad if he catches me talking to you," She seemed to speak as if she'd known the guy for a long time. As a matter of fact, she did.

"Oh, well I guess I have no choice anyways…"

"Why's that?"

"Because he's glaring back at me…"

"…Oh."

"And just what do you think your doin'?" Joey's manic expression instilled a bit of fear in the guy as he backed away with a twitch, being uncomfortable around her big brother.

"Its okay Joey, he's a friend of mine," She whirled around in her seat to halt her brother from pouncing on the man and tearing him to pieces.

"Oh? And so why haven't I ever heard of him?" Never leaving his insane gaze from the guy. Everyone else with him let their attention to the person who just showed up.

"I'm sorry all of you, pardon my rudeness. My name is Cornelius. I'm a friend of Serenity's from school," He gave another bow to the group and smiled nervously from the evil eyes that still sat heavy on him.

"Hey, so you're a friend of Serenity's? Do you two go to class together?" Yugi was willing to accept the new person, to give him a chance in the circle. Because he remembered when he used to be the new guy around, it was tough for him.

"Uh…no. Actually we met while she was walking down the street-" He didn't really want to fully explain with her brother's look of fury still ripping through his head, thankfully Serenity finished for him.

"I was being pushed around by these bullies, then Cornelius here shows up and saved me," She gave a bright smile from bravery he showed, but then she lowered her head down at her shake as she had the instinct of her brother looked at her next.

"…" Joey sat there for a few seconds, without words he watched her fiddle with her drink cover, "Why didn't ya tell me someone was bein' mean to ya, I would've helped ya out," That brotherly compassion for the safety of his little sister kicked in as he felt almost betrayed by her.

"…I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry about me all the time…" A frown fell over her face as he shifted her eyes from Joey over to Cornelius.

"You told me you fell when you showed up unsuspected with those scratches on your arms," Just thoughts of her words made him feel even more betrayed, but he wasn't one to get mad at his sister. No, he wanted to hear her out.

"I know you would've gotten mad if I told you I was attacked, then you would've always taken me to school yourself. I just never wanted to really be in the way of your friends, I wanted to know that I could depend on myself once in a while," Her eyes welled with tears as she fought to keep them back.

"Serenity… you know your never in the way, you're always my biggest concern. I'm sorry if I tend to worry about you too much, I'll try to lighten up a little-"

While they were talking, Cornelius slowly shuffled his feet away, thinking it was a bad time to show up right now. But before he was able to make it in a clear space to jolt into action and run like a mad man, he was stopped by Joey's index finger thrown up to point at him.

"Your not leaving yet bud, come and sit down," His finger followed down to point at the bench, but he never took his eyes off of his little sister's sad face.

"Okay…" Just a gulp of worry and a knot in the throat was more than enough to show fear, his legs shook as he sat down at the spot Joey's finger pointed to, settling himself next to Serenity.

Everyone else remained silent as they watched the three on the bench, Yugi wondered what Joey was going to do, Tea was waiting to give Serenity some more comfort and cheering up after this whole thing was over with, Tristan and Duke sat thinking Cornelius was going to get it… an airline express fist in the face.

"I'm sorry too… bro…" Serenity looked up at him with watery eyes of worry as she never really lied to her brother.

Meanwhile Joey had his head lowered down at his sister as he stood up from the bench and took a few steps over to Cornelius, fists tightened into a ball, his expression was clouded by his blonde hair. But everyone knew he was probably glaring down at the new guy.

As for Cornelius, he didn't want to look up at him, he might meet and say 'Hello' to the knuckles that were going to come crashing down on his head. The moment he saw Joey's hand lift, he squinted and locked his muscles into place, ready to embrace the beating that was coming.

"Thanks man…"

"…Huh?" Much to his disbelief, he cautiously eased himself to relax and look up at Joey, who had his hand extended out in a friendly handshake. "Uh…really?" Not wanting to disappoint him, he grabbed his hand and shook.

"Of course, anybody who helps out my little sis is a good guy in my book," He showed him a slight grin and picked him up by that hand, embracing him in a welcoming hug, "And any friend of Serenity's is a friend a mine, Hehe." 

"Uh… thanks," As disturbing as that might have felt, he was released and decided to sit back down. Greeted by another hug, this time from Serenity, its as if these people don't get out much. "Your brother, he's-"

"When he hugs you, that means he likes you," She let him go and wiped her tears away, grabbing her shake again and turning to face the others, "Don't worry, you'll fit in with them soon enough."

"Heh, I guess…"

---

The black cloaked figure stood above the rooftop, still keeping a close eye on the group of friends that talked unnoticed.

"So they accepted him… wonder how long this will go on…", He thought aloud as he tried to assemble a plan of action. But just as he was ready to get into another position, he slowly moved himself around and met the face of another.

"I've been looking for you… Solomon…" He too wore a cloak, but this one was a deep purple and had a golden eye stitched over the hood. On his left arm was a Duel Disk that was prepped and ready for battling, hologram projectors were set on either side. "So what do you say, I know we're both tired of avoiding the inevitable, so why don't we get things over with and Duel?"

"You are a waste of my time, effort, and skill… Rare Hunter. But if it's a quick Duel you want, then I'll be more than happy to take that challenge," He pulled his robe out of the way and slipped on his own Duel Disk, extending his arm and launching the projectors.

"Same rules apply as last year's tournament, winner takes the loser's rarest card," He pulled five cards from his Deck as the Life Points on his disk calculated to 4000.

"Guess it'd be useless for locator cards now and days, huh?" Solomon drew his five cards and waited for his Life Points to reach its 4000 limit.

"Don't stall, no more…"

"Let's Duel!"

The Rare Hunter drew his first card and scanned over his hand, "I'll start off this duel. And go by playing two cards face-down, and a monster face-down in Defense mode. Your turn." He announced his actions play-by-play as three cards appeared from out of nowhere onto the roof.

Drawing his first card, he slipped two cards into his disk as well, and played a Monster in Defense, "That's all I'll do to end my turn."

"Ha! Copycat!" The Rare Hunter pulled another card from his Deck and gave a good look at it, then at his opponent, "Heh, this duel will be over before it even begins. As I play this one card face-down, and bring out Mechanical Chaser from its hiding to crush your monster. (Mechanical Chaser: 1850/ 800) Now my Chaser, destroy all on his field!" He commanded as the bug-like machine formed above its card and advanced for an attack.

"You fool, did you ever think to consider that I have a counter to face you?"

"I don't think so, seeing you haven't activated a card yet," The Chaser dashed toward the face-down card and sliced it in half with its long spear. But just as it did, it was snatched by a claw that began tugging at it. "Oh no! My Mechanical Chaser, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but when my Man-Eater Bug goes to the Graveyard (Man-Eater Bug: 450/ 600), he feels quite lonely down there. So this time I think he'll take a friend along with him," A smirk crawled on Solomon shadowy face as the bug was scattered, as well as the Rare Hunter's monster. "Now if you're done, I'll start off my play."

"Argh! You'll pay for destroying my Chaser!"

"Good," He drew his card and slipped a card face-down in Defense, "I'll play one monster in Defense mode, and end my turn."

"Punk…" The Rare Hunter grabbed hold of his next card and smirked insanely at Solomon, "This time you're in for it! I'll place another card face-down, and a monster face-down in Defense. This time I won't make the mistake of attacking head-on."

"Don't worry idiot, the duel's already over," He drew his card and pushed a button to bring up a card that was on the field, "Especially when Heavy Storm destroys any hopes you have."

"What?! How were you able to play that kind of card so quickly into the duel!" The Hunter whined as both their Magic and Trap cards were shattered into pieces and discarded to the Graveyard.

"That's not all, I've cleared the way for my other card, Soul Exchange," The energy of the Rare Hunter's face-down monster was sucked from it as it faded into nothing.

"My monster!"

"Don't worry, they're both leaving for a double sacrifice. Now, I told you this duel was over already, and you'll find out why!" He yelled above the screeching that the summoning was making as he slapped down his card and brought forth a mighty beast."

---

__

"Yugi…"

"Huh? What's wrong Yami?" He glanced down at his puzzle as tried to figure out what was going on.

__

"I can feel it… a great evil is taking place…"

"Really?"

"Hey Yugi, who are you talking to?" Cornelius's face showed up as he sat down in between Yugi and Joey.

They had reached Grandfather's Game Shop and taken a break in the family room, where to most prized things were: The couch, and the television. Everyone had changed out of their school uniforms and threw them away in their closets before getting a more comfortable change of clothes and meeting up here. Yugi wore the same outfit he loved to wear, but decided to tone down the belts and bracelets. Tea was wearing a pink tank top with a mid-thigh denim skirt and a pair of black knee-length boots that sat at the foot of the door, a little flashy for just meeting friends, but she was always the best at showing up flashy. Joey had on his usual outfit as this morning, just the same as he wore last year.

"What?! Oh, no one… funny really," Yugi dropped his puzzle and smiled to Cornelius uneasy.

"I suppose…"

"So Cornelius, tell us, where do you come from?" Tea wanted to know what most on their newest friend as she sat over on the end of the couch.

"Yeah Corny, maybe ya could fill us in on da details," Joey was persistent to find out as well, and he figured he had to say something without backing out on them now.

"Okay…well… I was born here, but moved to China for a while, just to get away from the problems of different lives I guess. Then my dad let us live with him over in America, and I practically grew up with the customs of other places. Wasn't really a big passion to stay in the US for long, so I decided to come back here to live with some friends when I was fourteen," He looked around at their faces, which seemed to be clinging to every word he said. So he slightly smirked and decided he should continue with something before he looks like an moron, "After that, I participated in the Battle City Tournament last year, but my skills as a duelist weren't that great."

"Oh? You duel?" Yugi was surprised by this recent confession and figured they could show him a few pointers if he ever wanted some.

"Oh man, you shoulda been at the finals, it was crazy!" Joey was more than excited to find another dueling partner, as it was noticeable in his rambling that was beginning to go off, "You shoulda been der, we had all these weird people show up, and den they had all these freaky hoods and-" It would've gone on forever if Tristan sitting next to him hadn't of gagged him with his hand, throwing his palm over Joey's mouth and telling him to cool it.

"Wow, really?" Cornelius looked amazed by the choppy tales that Joey was giving of the Battle City Finals. "Well did you guys win?" But he wanted to hear more of the tournament.

"I woulda been close to winnin' if it wasn't for those creeps and their magic powers, that's the only way they coulda beaten the great Joey Wheeler-" He tried to boast and laugh of his greatness before he was stopped short by a hand to the back of the head. "But in the end, Yug' beat dem all."

"How could you beat someone with… magical powers?" Cornelius wished for Yugi to further explain on this.

"Oh, it was easy, I beat them with an Egyp-"

__

"Don't tell him Yugi!"

"Uh… with my quick thinking of course… heheh," He laughed shaking with sudden difference in his story, _"Why did I lie?"_

__

"Because I don't trust him."

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about him that I can't ignore."

"Huh, so I guess that's all it'll take to win a duel, huh?" Cornelius glanced over at Joey a bit stunned at the latest knowledge.

"Uh… excuse me guys, but I think I need to go get some sleep now," Yugi pulled himself to his feet and walked out of sight before hearing a door close.

"Good night," Tea stared at Yugi until he left, knowing that something was terribly wrong if he were to do that. First he's late to every class at school, but how could he be late to class if he says he's going to sleep so early in the evening.

"What's with Yugi?" Tristan watched him wonder off too as he glanced around the others, as if someone had said something wrong make him walk off.

"Dunno, maybe he's comin' down wit da Flu?" Joey was absent-minded on the idea as he sat closer to Cornelius, "So how 'bout later you and me could duel sometime?"

Cornelius was distracted by Yugi's sudden disappearance as he stood up from his seat next, lifting his arms over his head and stretching out, "Sure Joey, but perhaps it'd be best if we went home and got some shut eye ourselves."

"Yeah… well I guess we do gotta get home and get some rest. Think I might just sleep-in tomorrow too… no school is good school, Ha!" Joey was charged to get home so he could collapse on his bed.

---

"So please describe this bad feeling that your getting from Cornelius, Yami, he seems like a really nice guy," Yugi sat down on his bed sheets and set his hands in his lap.

"Looks can be deceiving Yugi, I just want to make sure he can be fully trusted before we tell him," Yami showed in his spiritual form, sitting down next to Yugi and folding his arms across his chest, knowing for some certainty that Cornelius was not a man to trust.

"I… also told my friends that you may be in some danger," Yugi confessed, wondering if he had already known.

"Which I am, even with Malik gone, I still feel this dark presence existing in this city. Something is about to happen, and I don't want you or your friends hurt."

Looking up at the sky light, Yugi threw himself back onto his bed and just laid there with his arms spread over his head. "You don't have to worry so much about us, together we are strong."

"Hm…perhaps your right," Yami looked relieved after that, and glanced up at the evening sky that appeared in the sky light. Before his brain could process last night, visions of his nightmare reappeared as he stared up at the stars forming one after another in the darkness.

"…? Yami? Are you okay?" If anyone worried more, it was Yugi. He had always known Yami's memories wouldn't be easy when they came, but he was more than helpful to aide him through those tough times.

He remembered the stars, then the shadows, suddenly images of the blood red moon flashed before his eyes, until they stopped on the face of the monster. That beast of grisly hell, taking pure delight in his ill success-

"Yami??"

"Huh?! Oh… I'm sorry Yugi, I'm fine," His mind jerked itself back to the stretch of reality as he glanced back at his friend. _Maybe it would be best not to tell him now._ He threw himself back with Yugi and watched the light clouds float past, "Its been a rough day, you should get some sleep now Yugi."

He nodded, smiling pleasantly to Yami, "Okay, good night Yami."

"…Good night Yugi."

---

The setting was a dark room, the only luminance that shone through the shadows was the glistening of the stars. A man stood quietly in the sanctity of the darkness as he held his hand to his head.

"He has knowledge of the event…"

A voice bellowed through the corridors of his mind, body, and spirit as its horrible, deep tone echoed in its own harsh shriek. The voice of a monster…

__

"Do not let him reach the finals…"

"What finals, sir?"

__

"You will learn soon enough…"

"I have reason to believe he still possesses Slifer the Sky Dragon…"

__

"Do not reason…"

"…He has an Egyptian God card…"

__

"Then take it from him…"

"How am I supposed to take something that powerful??"

__

"The gods are not power… not compared to their creator…"

Before the link with the man shared with the beast ended, he flooded his mind with terrible images of death. The smell of rotting flesh could be felt stinging his nose, and the sounds of shuddering screams tore through his ears . He could see the bodies of fallen victims laying before the darkness of the room, then just as the voice faded. It all disappeared. 

-End.

~~~

Moonshadow: Well that took a long time to write, but not as long as it'll take to revise all this crap.

Solomon: I saw myself in the story… ::Rewinds story and plays back his brief duel::

Moonshadow: Yes, well you know what they say, everybody has their own way of writing a story. But the lesson the story conveys is the real thing you must look at.

Solomon: What lesson? You don't learn much from this story…

Moonshadow: These people will learn a lot more from this story than talking to you.

Solomon: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Moonshadow: Next chapter, Kaiba returns for his own spotlight in the story, and the persuasion to host a 2nd Annual Battle City Tournament. Will he go through with the plan? And what is the story behind these two dorks? One of them being named Solomon.

Solomon: Oh, I see, I'm not good enough anymore. Is that it?

Moonshadow: Chapter Two, Power of Oppression.


End file.
